nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyuga Ryu
'Character First Name:' Ryu 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' Jexz9 'Nickname: (optional)' Dragon 'Age:' ((12)) 'Date of Birth:' 10/18/188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian '' 'Height: 5'0 '''Weight: 85lbs 'Blood Type:' O+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Ryu is the type of kid to train day and night non stop in order to get stronger and become better at his skills, He is very intelligent in the art of combat. If he was to get attacked at any moment he’d know exactly what to do against bandits and thugs that would try to rob him or others, But against other ninja he’d take them on with caution. Socially Ryu is mainly to himself or quiet he doesn’t say much very often he’s always training and working to become his best to make his parents proud and avenge them by taking down the akatsuki, Ryu is calm and smart but also get hot tempered as easy. 'Behaviour:' Laid back, Serious, Calm, Smart 'Nindo: (optional)' I will avenge those of whom I care for the most. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hyuga 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Strengths' Kenjutsu, Medical Jutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' 10 '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 45 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((None)) 'Background Information:' ((Ryu Hyuga is a Hyuga kid that was born in Amegakure, His father Nero Hyuga was a strong fearsome Hyuga Jounnin in Amegakure. An his mother was a Hyuga nurse of the village, After Ryu’s birth about 6 years of age he began to train with his mother and father in the art of Taijutsu and Medical ninjutsu. Ryu trained and worked hard for years in his life to better himself and his skills, Then when Ryu became 10 years of age when his father then began to train him in the skill of Kenjutsu after he graduated from the academy and became a gennin ninja of Amegakure. Ryu Hyuga train harder then he ever was from that point on, Then Ryu’s 11th birthday his father had a important mission in which case involved the akatsuki going after someone he knew so his father set out to his assigned task to protect his childhood friend leaving behind a gift for Ryu that was wrapped up in a long 5ft box. Few days later Ryu started getting messanger birds from his father and his mother continued to train him in medical ninjutsu until his father gets back, Until one day the birds stopped coming an his mother left to go find his father leaving Ryu behind but upon leaving Amegakure his mother was struck down by an akatsuki member in the woods on the outskirts of Amegakure’s land. Now Ryu is 12 and he promised himself to get stronger in order to find and take down every last akatsuki member for killing his mother and father, A few days after Ryu’s mother’s death he finally opened the gift in which his father left behind for him revealing twin katana blades. Ryu then trained with the blades in the art of kenjutsu and medical ninjutsu to use his byakugan to its fullest extent and cut off the flow of chakra completely.)) 'Roleplaying Library:' http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu%27s_first_test:_Bandit_trouble 7/7/14 'Approved by:' Kagato